<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Third Time's a Charm by ilove_ryan_ross</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23736133">Third Time's a Charm</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilove_ryan_ross/pseuds/ilove_ryan_ross'>ilove_ryan_ross</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Waterparks (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossdressing, Other, Trans Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:20:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,032</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23736133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilove_ryan_ross/pseuds/ilove_ryan_ross</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Awsten had thought about it was also the first time he had heard of it. He was twelve, and he didn't give it more than ten minutes of thought before ultimately deciding that, no, that just wasn't him.<br/>The second time he had thought about it, he was sixteen. Back then, too, he hadn't really given it much thought.<br/>The third time he had thought of it, however, was different.<br/>That was after he met Geoff.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Awsten Knight/Geoff Wigington</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Third Time's a Charm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first time Awsten had thought about it was also the first time he had heard of it. He was twelve, and he read about it in a magazine. He didn't give it more than ten minutes of thought before ultimately deciding that, no, that just wasn't him.</p><p>The second time he had thought about it, he was sixteen. His best friend told him about it. She was dead by the end of the year. Committed suicide. Awsten had never truly gotten over it. Back then, too, he hadn't really given it much thought.</p><p>The third time he had thought of it, however, was different. For that time, I might need to give you a bit more background.</p><p>Awsten was fourteen when he first came out. They say the first time is the most important, and it is - it's the time when you come out to yourself. He came to the conclusion that "bisexual" was the term that described him best, and he stuck to it ever since.</p><p>The first time he dated a boy, however, was a few years later - he was seventeen at the time, and the relationship hadn't lasted more than a few short weeks. It was the other guy who broke it off, but Awsten agreed that it was for the best, and he wasn't just saying that to feel better about it - no, he truly believed it.</p><p>He hadn't had another relationship since then, until he was twenty one. They met at a Starbucks two blocks down from Awsten's house. He had spilled his coffee all over the guy's shirt, and instead of being angry at him, the man had bought him a new cup of coffee.</p><p>That man's name was Geoff Wigington.</p><p>Geoff was sweet, and romantic, and everything none of his past relationships were. He gave him everything he wanted, without ever asking for anything in return. When Awsten said he wasn't ready to have sex yet, he understood, and never pressured him. When they did finally have sex, Geoff did everything he could to make it as special and romantic as possible, complete with candles and rose petals.</p><p>It was two months later when everything started happening, all at once, too much too fast.</p><p>"Hey, Awsten? Can we talk?"</p><p>Of course, Awsten's mind immediately went to the worst case scenario. Did Geoff want to break up? Does he not love him anymore? Did he-</p><p>"It's nothing bad, I promise," Geoff added once he noticed how Awsten was reacting.</p><p>He sat down next to him on the couch as Awsten moved his laptop onto the coffee table.</p><p>"Okay, so, this is kind of awkward to bring up, but I thought it might be a good idea to talk about it, but now I'm reconsidering, and maybe we don't need to talk about this and now I'm just wasting your time and-"</p><p>"Just say it, you're stressing me out," Awsten cut him off.</p><p>"Okay," Geoff took a deep breath, "so, it's about, well, sex. I just, I read somewhere that talking about it can be a really great boost for the relationship, y'know? And, well, I've been wanting to bring this up ever since we actually did, um, have sex, so... Uh..."</p><p>He trailed off, and Awsten sat, patiently waiting for Geoff to find the right words. He reached over and grabbed the older's hand with his own, rubbing the back of it with his thumb to show his support.</p><p>"Okay, so," Geoff took another deep breath. "I want to talk about kinks. Y'know, ways to spice up our sex life. Build a stronger relationship - not that what we have isn't already incredibly strong, it's just-"</p><p>"Okay," Awsten cut him off again, sensing that he was about to start rambling. "I don't really know if I have any, though. You know I never really had the chance to try anything."</p><p>"Yeah, I know." Geoff smiled at him sweetly. "I didn't try that many out, either, but there are things that I know I'd love to try, I just want you to be comfortable with it."</p><p>"Tell me, and I'll say if I am," Awsten replied, smiling back.</p><p>"Okay, so the first thing, it's... Promise you won't laugh?" Geoff seemed extremely nervous to tell Awsten what he wanted to try, looking up at him through his eyelashes, his head turned down.</p><p>"I promise," Awsten replied with a soft smile. "I won't judge."</p><p>"Okay." Geoff took another deep breath before speaking, talking fast as if to get it all out as soon as possible. "Iwantyoutoweargirl'sclothes."</p><p>Awsten was taken aback. Girl's clothes? He had never really thought of it. He knew he did already dress more "feminine" than most guys, but he had never thought of going all the way, with, like, skirts and shit.</p><p>"Oh fuck oh fuck you hate it don't you you want to break up with me now shit I'm sorry I fucked everything up-" Geoff started rambling, his anxiety getting to him.</p><p>"No, no, that's not what I'm thinking!" Awsten quickly cut him off. "I promise, something like this could never make me hate you, I was just, y'know, thinking about it. What exactly do you mean by girl's clothes? Like, skirts? Dresses? Panties?"</p><p>"Y- Yeah," Geoff replied. "Stuff like that."</p><p>"Okay," Awsten said. "I'm willing to try."</p><p>The look on Geoff's face made it seem as if Christmas has come early.</p><p>~~~</p><p>They bought a few things online. They didn't want to buy too much, just in case they didn't like it and it turned out to be a waste of money, but when it all arrived and Awsten opened the boxes while Geoff was at work because he just couldn't wait, he knew it hadn't been.</p><p>The first thing he opened was what Geoff was most excited about, but Awsten was least excited to wear - a pair of lacy, pastel pink panties. They looked pretty, but the fabric seemed scratchy and uncomfortable.</p><p>The next thing he opened was something he thought he might wear anyway - two pairs of thigh high socks, one a pale cream color, and the other was black. They were made of the softest fabric Awsten has ever touched, almost as soft as the fur on a cat's stomach.</p><p>The last thing he opened was the thing he was most excited for, but also possibly the most nervous about - the skirt. He didn't know why that scared him more than the other things, but it did. It was a short mini skirt that left very little to the imagination - not that that mattered, since Awsten was only going to wear it in front of Geoff anyway, and he had already seen all that before. It was a very dark plum color, with large pink and white roses printed all over it. It looked a lot like a sweatshirt he owned, but in skirt form.</p><p>Now Awsten was faced with the question: wait for Geoff to get home to try everything on, or do it now and give him a pleasant surprise to come home to?</p><p>Of course Awsten chose the latter.</p><p>He cleaned up all the wrappings and went to the bedroom to try everything on. He left his sweater on but took off his pants and boxers, pulling on the panties. Just as he had thought, the material was scratchy and uncomfortable, but when he looked in the mirror, he realized why so many people liked wearing these anyway - he felt pretty. Of course, he's felt pretty before, many times, every time Geoff called him that, and even sometimes on his own, but it was never like this. It wasn't really anything specific about it that made him feel this way, but he just did.</p><p>Then, he pulled on the black socks. They were incredibly soft and fit just right, hugging his legs perfectly. He smiled down at them and then up at the mirror. Now, all that was left was the skirt. He almost felt as if it was staring at him, taunting him, as he went to grab it and pull it on. He pulled it all the way up to his waist, and turned to look in the mirror.</p><p>He was completely speechless. He had no words to describe how he felt. Good didn't even come close, fantastic was an understatement - the best word he could come up with was right. He felt, for the first time ever, like he was truly, purely, himself. He had never thought about how he didn't feel quite right in his own skin before. It never came up. He was sure that everyone felt as if they couldn't quite recognize their face in the mirror. But here he was, seeing himself for the first time ever, all thanks to a skirt that he would have never worn if it weren't for Geoff and his weird kinks.</p><p>~~~</p><p>When Geoff got home, they had the best sex of their lives.</p><p>Afterwards, Geoff was exhausted, and fell asleep quickly. Awsten was tired, too, but his brain just couldn't seem to shut up. He kept replaying those moments before Geoff came home, the feeling of wearing traditionally feminine clothes for the first time. He just couldn't wrap his head around it.</p><p>Deep down, he knew what it meant. But that just couldn't be it, could it?</p><p>~~~</p><p>For the following two weeks, Awsten was lost in his own head. His thoughts kept swirling, and every morning when he would wake up and get dressed, his eyes would linger on the skirt. He never wore it unless he and Geoff were going to have sex, but he did wear the stockings, hidden underneath his jeans. He made the excuse to himself that he did it simply because they were soft and comfortable, but he knew the main reason was that they made him feel good. They made him feel pretty. They made him feel like himself.</p><p>Geoff noticed, of course, being the perfect boyfriend he was. He could tell Awsten was out of it, that something was on his mind. He couldn't bear the thought that something was bothering the love of his life, so on Saturday morning, after making Awsten breakfast in bed, he decided to ask what was wrong.</p><p>"Nothing," was Awsten's muttered reply.</p><p>"I can tell when you're lying, you know," Geoff said. "You can talk to me, whatever it is, I promise I won't judge or get mad or whatever."</p><p>"I just-" Awsten started, but cut himself off with a sigh. Geoff waited, giving him the time he so clearly needed to get his thoughts together. "I- I like wearing those clothes more than I probably should."</p><p>Geoff knew what clothes he was talking about, of course, as he had seen Awsten glance at them while getting ready and wear the stockings underneath his jeans.</p><p>"Okay. Is that all that's been bothering you?" Geoff asked. "Because it's okay for you to like those kinds of clothes. We can buy you more, if you want."</p><p>"Geoff," Awsten started again, clearly conflicted. "Geoff, I think I'm trans."</p><p>Geoff stared at him for a moment, and Awsten could feel tears forming in his eyes. Geoff was the best thing to ever happen to him, but he was also gay, and who knew if he would want to stay with him after this.</p><p>"I still love you," Geoff finally said after a stretch of time that was way too long to Awsten's taste. "It's gonna take a bit of getting used to, but I'm not gonna leave you because of it. I fell in love with you, your personality, your mind, your music, not with your body, though that's definitely a bonus."</p><p>Awsten was definitely crying at that point, but they were tears of relief. After holding it all inside for so long, it felt good to finally say it and be validated but the only person that really mattered.</p><p>"So, does this mean you want to use female pronouns and stuff?" Geoff asked.</p><p>Awsten nodded, and Geoff nodded back in understanding, and finally pulled Awsten into a hug, and Awsten had never felt better.</p><p>She was a woman, and she was going to be alright.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>